


Food makes you happy (You make me happy)

by gotsichi7



Series: not so drabble [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, basically domestic smut, but also general fluffiness because i'm soft for jinyoung loving jaebum so much, definitely that, not too much plot but some plot, there's that, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Jinyoung makes a little detour on the way home for Jaebum’s favourite sandwiches to wake up his sleepy boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:**   
>  _since that day, nothing was quite the same,_   
>  _The sun rises again for a new day,_   
>  _Every night we spend together, reality gets a little further_
> 
> this may not fulfill the prompt but it is inspired? but its domestic jjp with smut and it’s very fluffy but also very…. i am ashamed. ha ha ha

 

Jinyoung sighed as he turned into a corner to the familiar road to his office. He watched the autumn leaves fall onto the pavement of the long winding road to home. His classes had been cancelled and he had forgotten to check his email before class. He had made his way to campus all for nothing and he was still slightly furious at himself. People would think he should have mastered being a college kid having already being in his final semester. But no, Jinyoung was still very much winging everything. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Keeping his ‘collected adult’ image rather than ‘hot mess’ image was more important.

He glances at his watch for the time and it’s a little too early for lunch but quite late for breakfast. It wasn’t that he was hungry. But Jaebum might be hungry. As a matter of fact, Jaebum might still be curled up in his bed with no worry whatsoever about where Jinyoung was. He might crack open his eyes and straight away think about food.

In which Jinyoung was already making his way into their favourite coffee store to get some of his boyfriend’s favourite sandwiches.

‘You better be up when I come home’ Jinyoung sends of a text to Jaebum knowing full well Jaebum would still be asleep. They had been watching a movie late into the night last night and Jinyoung was sure Jaebum had continued on playing online games when he had dozed off mid way through the movie. He was pretty sure he fell asleep on the couch but had awoken tucked in Jaebum’s arms.

He paid for the two BBQ chicken sandwiches that both of them were currently addicted to. He can’t wait for Jaebum’s happy smile at the thought of food. He wouldn’t admit that he was jealous of how genuine that smile becomes anytime Jinyoung comes home with food but it’s so adorable Jinyoung would always come home with food when he can. He would cook but he was obviously lacking in that area.

Burning holes in his pocket for his boyfriend’s happy face was worth it anyway.

He takes a glimpse at his quiet phone in the elevator ride and is sure Jaebum hasn’t replied him meaning he was still quietly sleeping. True enough when he unlocked the door, he was greeted with silence. He sets the take out on the dining table, throwing out an empty bag of crisps that Jaebum obviously had left on the counter from his midnight snack before heading to bed.

Jaebum was tucked snugly between the baby blue sheets of Jinyoung’s bed. The naked broad shoulders were exposed despite the way Jaebum was hugging the sheets close to his body. Jinyoung tried to swallow his dirty thoughts but it was sort of a given. He can’t help the way Jaebum made him felt.

The sight of Jaebum making himself at home at his home always made his heart go a little manic (ok, maybe a lot). In the beginning, Jaebum had insisted his apartment was better, though it was clearly further for him to travel to campus from his apartment. Plus, Jinyoung was great at keeping things neat and homey instead of Jaebum’s ‘minimal’ decor. When Jaebum was stormed with assignments somewhere in the last semester, he was forced to stay at Jinyoung’s when he was kicked out of the library. And since that day, it was almost like he never left. When the lease is over, he would probably just move in with Jinyoung. That thought alone was enough to make Jinyoung excited.

He walked towards the bed and pokes Jaebum’s cheek with his index finger. “I told you to be awake when I get back” he mumbled, mainly to himself because there was no way Jaebum could hear him. Jaebum just groans at the contact.

Jinyoung lets his jacket drop on the floor along with his pants. There was no point in pants when it was just them at home. Besides, if anything were to happen, it would just make things faster. And if anyone knew Jinyoung, there are things that make him very impatient. Im Jaebum being one of the very high ones on that list.

He climbs into bed, nudging Jaebum to the side so he could slide himself under Jaebum’s chin in the safety of the elder’s embrace. Jaebum whines in a low groan, obviously displeased with Jinyoung’s interruption of his slumber but doesn’t resist more than that and by habit brings Jinyoung’s body closer into his embrace. Jinyoung sighed in content, enjoying the heat he was enveloped in from Jaebum’s naked body flushed against him through his thin shirt. He wiggles himself more comfortably into the warm embrace, wrapping his arms around the other’s middle and burying his face into the Jaebum’s chest.

He could feel Jaebum’s steady heartbeat and his soft snoring. It’s amazing how fast Jaebum could fall back asleep.  Jinyoung smiled against the smooth skin of Jaebum’s chest, placing fleeting kisses along any part he could reach. His stubble was probably tickling Jaebum and Jaebum would probably complain about it but he doesn’t care. He was in the mood for soft kisses.

“Mmm… Jinyoungie, it tickles” Jaebum groans awake. His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

Jinyoung giggled, pleasured that Jaebum was finally awake; delighted Jaebum’s attention was on him. Jaebum tightens his arms around Jinyoung, planting a kiss on Jinyoung’s hairline before quickly closing his eyes to sleep. Jaebum obviously had no plans on waking up any time soon but Jinyoung wasn’t going to stand for it.

“Hyung, wake up!” Jinyoung whines, straining his neck so he could see Jaebum’s calm sleeping face. Jaebum’s eyes remain closed but Jinyoung knows he is awake. “I got food” Jinyoung frowns.

Jaebum’s eyelids flutters open slightly, squinting as if the sun was too bright.

“Aren’t you suppose to be in class?” he heaved, letting his eyes close again as the words leave his mouth lazily.

“Class got cancelled” Jinyoung lightly smacks Jaebum square in the chest making him grunt.”Wake up, Hyung, please”

Jinyoung tried to make it sound cute because Jinyoung knows Jaebum is weak for that sort of thing. He may seem like the type to hate that sort of thing but in real fact Jaebum was a softie and any sort of aegyo Jinyoung pulled in front of Jaebum would earn him points. Jinyoung loved it. Jinyoung huffs childishly when Jaebum ignores him.

“Wake” Jinyoung kisses his cheek.

“UP” Jinyoung kisses his other cheek

“Hyung” Jinyoung kisses the tip of his nose.

“Please” Jinyoung plants a small kiss on his lips.

A dorky smile eventually carves itself on Jaebum’s face, his eyes still shut despite the fact that he was obviously still awake.

“Don’t pretend to sleep if you only want kisses! Wake up!”

The dorky smile grows wider and Jinyoung could feel laughter bubbling in his stomach. Jaebum was so fucking adorable. He could feel his heart swell with happiness and his mind slip a little further from reality and into their almost dream-like fuzziness.

Jaebum’s hand moves to his face where he taps his index finger to his lips. He had his eyes shut and that adorable dorky smile and Jinyoung can’t help but laugh at how shamelessly Jaebum was asking for another kiss. Jinyoung surges forward at presses their lips together, allowing them to linger instead of a short peck Jaebum was probably expecting. Jaebum’s soft lips immediately mould to accommodate his lips. His head tilting so he could catch Jinyoung’s upper lip between his lips, nibbling on it softly. When Jaebum exhales loudly, the sound of content leaving his mouth, Jinyoung knew that Jaebum was going to take it as far as he can.

Just as Jinyoung had predicted he felt Jaebum’s palm hot on the small of his back, fingers dipping slowly into his boxers. Jaebum pushes the clothing aside allowing his hands roam along the smooth curve of Jinyoung’s ass, his fingers slowly tracing patterns showing appreciation to it. Jaebum then roughly squeezes the cheeks, muffling Jinyoung’s moan with his lips. Jaebum lets an approving groan at the reaction he was able to get from Jinyoung.

Jaebum grabs the back of Jinyoung’s head, deepening their kiss as he pushes Jinyoung’s back onto the mattress, his legs trapping Jinyoung under him. Jaebum’s eyes are wide awake now, pupils blown with lust as he rakes Jinyoung’s naked body, his shirt thrown off somewhere. “You haven’t brushed your teeth” Jinyoung said breathily, as Jaebum peppers hot kisses down his neck. He bits and sucks leaving light marks that will be gone by the morning.

“I’ll stop if you want me to” Jaebum said tauntingly. Jinyoung whines as Jaebum pretends to move away, a desperate hand gripping Jaebum’s forearm. Jaebum chuckled before continuing his path of kisses down Jinyoung’s body. Jaebum pulled his boxers off in one swift movement and placing wet kisses on the expanse of Jinyoung’s chest and stomach. He takes his time in teasing Jinyoung as he kisses Jinyoung’s thighs, purposely avoiding his raging arousal.

“Jaebum, please” Jinyoung pleads as his fingers thread Jaebum’s hair, nudging him forward. Jaebum knows exactly how to make Jinyoung beg.

“So impatient” Jaebum snickered, “I should just leave you hanging for waking me up”

Jinyoung mewls as Jaebum suddenly grips the length of his cock tightly; so tight that it was borderline painful. He strokes Jinyoung, letting his thumb swipe across the wet slit, pressing on the tip as he plays out his strokes to unravel Jinyoung. A strangled moan leaves Jinyoung’s mouth when Jaebum takes him in his mouth, the warmth sending pulses of pleasure through his whole body. Jaebum’s tongue was an expert on bringing him close as he laps the length of Jinyoung’s cock, hands fondling his balls catching saliva to stroke Jinyoung in time with the movement of his mouth.

Jinyoung has to grip tightly on the bed sheets to strain himself from bucking his hips. But Jaebum knows how Jinyoung likes it and as Jinyoung said Jaebum was an expert on bring Jinyoung all the way to the edge.

“OH my god, Jaebum” Jinyoung moaned. “It – ah – feels so _fucking_ good”

Jinyoung watches as Jaebum swallows him. The tip of his dick deep in his throat, the tight sensation making Jinyoung’s breathing ragged, his hand keeping Jaebum’s head in place until Jinyoung could feel Jaebum release him with a gagging noise. The sensation is so delicious that even as Jaebum recovered and licks the tip softly, Jinyoung is shuddering.

“Did that feel good, baby?” Jaebum asked as he hovers over Jinyoung. He had a smug smile on his face, loving the reactions Jinyoung was playing out for him. Jinyoung nods eagerly.

“Always so impatient for me”

Jinyoung shouts when he feels Jaebum’s fingers enter him. He was still loose their not so innocent activities last night and Jaebum prod his prostate so suddenly that Jinyoung was spluttering incoherence. Jinyoung was so out of it, he was sure he didn’t even realize Jaebum had coated his fingers with lube.

“I’m ready, Jaebum, please” Jinyoung loves the way Jaebum grunts in approval when he pleads. He could see Jaebum’s sanity fly out the window, his carnal instincts on fulfilling Jinyoung’s need kicking into overdrive. And the fact that Jaebum was just as impatient as he was for him made Jinyoung’s head feel dizzy with lust.

Jaebum slides into him easily with a low groan. His arms holding the inside of Jinyoung’s feet, elevating Jinyoung’s hips slightly so the slide in is smooth. His face bunched into lines as he focuses on keeping himself in check, making sure Jinyoung was accustomed to his size. Jinyoung takes his time to run his hands down Jaebum’s front; the hard abs and chest making the tip of his fingers tingle with anticipation. Jaebum was hot. He is always so hot.

“Fuck, _hyung_ ¸move!” Jinyoung bucks his hips in attempts to urge Jaebum. But Jaebum grips his thighs and spread his legs apart so wide, bending Jinyoung in half.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Jaebum spat. His tone made Jinyoung flush. Jinyoung could feel his dick twitch in excitement at how sexy it was.

Jaebum lifts his hips and rams into Jinyoung so hard that the sound of his hips smacking on Jinyoung’s skin echoes through the room. Jinyoung is a writhing mess as Jaebum starts an unforgiving pace fucking him deep and hard. Its borderline painful just the way Jinyoung likes it. Jaebum was an expert at taking it just far enough, making Jinyoung undone but not pushing it all the way.

“Do you want to touch yourself, baby?” Jaebum grunts between his thrust. Jinyoung nodded, unable to form words besides ‘Jaebum’,’so good’ and a variety of curses.

“Well you can’t” Jaebum chastised, hitting Jinyoung’s prostate dead on, making his body tremble. Jinyoung knows that he is close and Jaebum would deny him the pleasure of coming before he finds that edge of the tipping point. Jinyoung whimpers as Jaebum refuses to move, holding Jinyoung still by his thighs. He wants to come. He needs to.

“Please, Jaebum”

Jaebum shakes his head. “Wrong words, baby”

“Please, _hyung_. Can I please touch myself?”

A satisfied smirk makes its way onto Jaebum’s face as he nods. He snaps his hips and regains his pace easily turning Jinyoung into nothing but putty. Jinyoung wraps himself in his warm palm, matching Jaebum’s movement with ease. He tries his best to keep his eyes open to watch the sweat drip down Jaebum’s body but he was about to burst at any moment.

“I’m close, hyung. Can I please cum?” he groans as he strokes himself desperately chasing his climax.

“Yes, baby. Cum for me” Jaebum grunts, his expression clearly showing how close he was as Jinyoung came all over his stomach. It only takes a few more thrust before Jaebum collapses next to him, draping his arm across Jinyoung’s chest.

“I love you” he exhaled, reaching for Jinyoung’s forehead to place a small kiss. Jinyoung just smiles, ready for sleep to take him in, completely forgetting the food he had bought for them.

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me for making this end so abruptly on my [tumblr](http://gotsichi7.tumblr.com) or twitter - @gotsichi7 (also be my friend)


End file.
